


Hot Date

by superyuui



Series: TRC University AUs [4]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, reference to past eye trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superyuui/pseuds/superyuui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuui's brother comes over earlier than expected, and Yuui's housemate is extra grouchy. All Yuui wants to focus on is cooking breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Date

**Author's Note:**

> Not my strongest work, but the idea was bugging me and I needed to write it out.

As someone who liked to be up early, student life worked really well with Yuui's routine.All of his housemates were the kind of people that stayed up late and got up later, which Yuui appreciated a lot, as it meant he was the first person up in the morning and, therefore, the first one who got to use the kitchen. It might not have seemed like a big deal, but wIth six of them in the one, dinky little house, Yuui’s solitary mornings meant a lot to him.

Which is why he felt so surprised when he heard the front door open.

Yuui frowned to himself and leaned out of the kitchen doorway, one eye still on the hob, where his breakfast was sizzling. Fai, Yuui’s twin brother, was stood on the doorstep, half in and half out, blonde hair messy from the windy weather.

"I just got here," Fai said hurriedly, stepping all the way in and kicking off his shoes.

Yuui smiled, turning back to his food. "I didn't expect you round so early," Yuui commented as he heard Fai take a seat at the table behind him. It was kind of odd for Fai to be up and about, but he’d been acting a bit odd for a few months now anyway, not that Yuui could blame him for it.

"Yeah, well, I... Had trouble sleeping. I hoped you'd be up,"

Yuui nodded, sprinkling pepper into the frying pan. “Eye playing up again?” he asked softly.

“Sort of,” Fai murmured distantly, “I hope it doesn’t need another surgery,”

Yuui hoped that, too. It had been agonising enough the first time, and it was such a minor accident - one of the kids at the school Fai had been placed with for his PGCE training had thrown a pencil at someone, and Fai, having been in the middle of it, had the bad luck of having caught it in his eye. Yuui still had nightmares about waiting in the hospital for the fake lens to be put into Fai’s eye, felt the fear in his throat every time he saw it flash, reflecting the light like a cat’s eye would.

"What's cooking?" Fai asked, from a million miles away, in Yuui’s cramped student kitchen.

"Spanish omelette," Yuui replied, after a moment of detaching himself from his memory, turning to his brother. Fai was puddled in the dining chair, fidgeting, adjusting the loose jumper he wore, "Do you want onion in yours?"

Fai grinned cheekily, and had opened his mouth to reply when heavy footsteps began thudding down the stairs. Kurogane, Yuui's housemate, strode purposefully into the kitchen, earphones dangling out of the neck of his running shirt. He glanced briefly between the twins, nodding at each of them in greeting, before disappearing into the fridge.

"I can cook you an omelette if there's nothing left in there, Kurogane," Yuui offered, knowing the state the fridge was in, "I'm already making one for Fai, too,"

Kurogane seemed to consider the offer and looked at Fai, who sat up straighter in his chair and grinned even wider. Kurogane shrugged and folded his arms, leaning against the countertop.

"Thanks," he said gruffly. Yuui wasn't offended; Kurogane did everything gruffly. He flipped the omelette he was working on, and something occurred to him.

"Hey, you had a date last night, didn't you?"

"Uh," Kurogane shifted, "yeah,"

"Did it go well?" Yuui served breakfast and sat down across from his brother. Kurogane remained standing, even to eat, eyeing Fai distrustfully. Fai snickered.

"Fai, stop teasing him," Yuui chided.

"What?" Fai laughed aloud, "I didn't say anything! I want to know how Kuro-stud's hot date went!"

"It wasn't a hot date," Kurogane snapped, and averted his gaze away from either twin, "it went well,"

"Yeah?" Fai asked lightly, twirling his fork around, “do you think you’ll see them again?”

“Depends on how annoying they are in the meantime.”

“Annoying?” Yuui repeated, “Why date someone you find annoying?”

Kurogane, mouth stuffed full of omelette, shrugged noncommittally. He swallowed, and checked his phone.

“That’s time,” he said, “pay up, Flowright.”

Fai dropped his fork with a clatter and threw his arms up in the air.

“Come _on_ , Yuui, you were supposed to be the clever one!” he complained, fishing around in his coat pockets. Yuui blinked at the two of them, confused. All of a sudden, Fai’s early arrival, crumpled jumper, messy hair… it all meant something else entirely.

“Christ,” he sighed deeply, exasperated, his head dropping down onto his arms, “you’re dating my brother,”

"I think he’s twigged it,” Fai said in a stage-whisper. Behind Yuui’s arms, he sighed again. It wasn’t really much of a huge surprise, in retrospect. He was just sort of embarrassed it had taken him so long; Fai was never out of bed before ten. Apparently that rule didn’t extend to other peoples’ beds--- nope, stop, do not go there.

“You don’t have to do the dishes, Kuro-pon,” Fai said, from above Yuui,“you’ve already got me into bed-”

“You had me worried!” Yuui all but shrieked, sitting up ramrod straight and gesticulating madly, “I thought your eye was bothering you again!”

“It is!” Fai said defensively. Kurogane whipped around to look at him, and he backtracked, “it’s not _that_ bad, I’ve just had a headache or two,”

“I don’t care,” Yuui dismissed, “you’re calling the doctor when the surgery opens,”

Fai immediately began to complain and come up with excuses, but was quieted when Kurogane glared at him. Something passed, unspoken, between the two of them - an exchange that Yuui wasn’t used to being on the outside of, with Fai - and Fai folded his arms, sulking.

“I should have seen this coming,” he huffed, “do I really not get bodily autonomy here?”

“No,” Kurogane and Yuui said simultaneously.

“I knew there’d be a catch. This was way too good of a deal,” Fai muttered under his breath. Kurogane snorted, and Yuui patted Fai’s head, relieved that there was definitely at least one other person looking out for his brother.


End file.
